A Cold Night For Cold Hearts
by MoonShadow86
Summary: First Fanfic...Jack Frost learns about an everlasting winter in a far off kingdom. Meanwhile, a girl both blessed and cursed with powers over ice hides herself from the world. When an intertwined fate leads Jack to Arendelle, what will happen to the two so similar pair?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! My name is MoonShadow, and this is the first ever fan fiction I have ever done. I hope you enjoy it! I don't really know how often I will be updating, as I don't really get a lot of free time, but rest assured I intend on finishing the story. Alright! Enough from me, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, I just own this plot.**

It was a cold night. A fair, blonde girl sat near her window. Her breath began to freeze up on the icy pane. She leaned forward a little and removed her pale blue gloves. Gently touching her hand to the window, she exhales slightly. Suddenly, ice crystal patterns shot up the arch window. The girl quickly slid her gloves back on. "You fool, Elsa! Why would you even bother? As if tonight would be any different from all the other nights." She whispered to herself. Even in the frigid cold of her room, Elsa still felt warm inside. She turned her back to the window and slumped down, staring around the white halls of her bedroom, that were all now frosted over, like a glazed pastry. Unbeknownst to anyone outside, her room was full of delicate ice sculptures, intricate and beautiful.

Sculptures which would have taken anyone else months to complete took Elsa mere minutes. The room was filled with sculptures of anyone and everyone. Her father, whose freezing, sculptured hand held that of the Queen's, Elsa's mother. Each statue carved with incredible delicacy. Each hair on her mother's sculpted head was perfectly in line, and the carved crown upon her father's head was studded with snowy jewels.

Even Anna featured in Elsa's collection. Perfectly modelled, with her simple dress and snowy, white streak in her hair, Anna was the crown jewel of the sculptures. Well, almost. For in the back row, there was an even more beautiful sculpture. Standing proud and tall, was a sculptured Elsa. But not the way Elsa knew herself. The sculptured Elsa wore her hair in a long plait, running across her shoulder, just touching the top of a long, snowflake patterned cape, positioned upon a cyan coloured dress, which went down to her knees.

This was Elsa that Elsa really wanted to be. Not afraid to let her inner self show. To be able to let go of all her inner power. But alas, in truth, Elsa was bound to the confines of the castle. She never wore her plait over her shoulder. Instead, she kept it pinned up, wrapped around the back of her head. And there was no snowflake covered cape, rather a long, purple one. And the gloves. How she hated the gloves. Even when it was summer, she was forced to wear the silly things.

Elsa stayed slumped on the couch under her window for a very long time. She was almost asleep before there was a call for dinner. She straightened herself back up, and gently repositioned the tiara on her head. As she touched it, a great sadness overwhelmed her. It had been a long time since she had seen her parents. Woefully, she got up and left her room for diner.

Our story continues much further away from here. Upon a snowy mountain, way up on top of the Earth, in a chilly place called the North Pole, it was another cold night. This, although, was not a rare occurrence. At this time, a large, almost comical looking man sat at his desk, chipping away at a tiny train. It seems ice sculptures must be a thing in this world, as this jolly old man was carving a train from ice. Once he was content, he dusted to top of it with snow, and set it on its tracks. Immediately, the train gained speed, before looping the loop and corkscrewing down, down, down, and then off a small ramp, into flight. The old man laughed in content. "Marvellous!" he exclaimed in a strong, russian accent. The train gracefully swerves in and out of the bookshelves and trinkets hanging from the man's ceiling. It's suddenly smashed to pieces as the door swings open.

"Bu, bu, ah," The man looks confused and saddened for a few second before his attention turned to the monster in the doorway. A huge, yeti like creature clears his throat. "Aaugh, um.." he stammers in a gruff voice. "Sorry North." He looks down as he addresses the man. "Well, theres naught to be done about it now, you buffoon. What is it? You look flustered." The yeti nods. "Yes," he hums lowly. "It's Jack Frost. He wants to see you. Something about a far off kingdom and a raging winter." North's eyes grow bigger than their normally larger than life size. "Send him in."


	2. Chapter 2

The yeti moved out of the way and Jack Frost stood in the huge frame of the doorway, which was much to big for him. It was only of this size for North, who, was not only considerably tall, but, well, let's say those cookies left their mark on North's general shape. Jack kicked at the remaining ice train shards on the floor. "Don't mind that." North began. "Now get in here, Jack. What's with this eternal winter?"

Jack began. "Well, I was doing the normal rounds, spreading frost on the grasses of the towns and cities in winter, when I saw a blizzard kick up, seemingly out of nowhere. Far off in the distance, a snowstorm had formed..." Jack trails off. "And I had nothing to do with it!"

"Go on." North shook his head at Jack's playfulness.

"Anyway, so I went over, and it seems, that Arendelle, was the source of the snowstorm. And it's summer there! I mean, I just don't understand. I haven't visited Arendelle since the last year's frigid winter, but there's been no such occurrences as a snowstorm in summer as far as I can remember. I came back and said nothing, believing it must have been my imagination, but I went back last night, and the city was still covere in a blanket of snow! And hardly any had meltted. Almost none!"

North bowed his head. "It's worse than I thought." he muttered.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"There hasn't been a disturbance in years. Not since, her accident..." Norse continued, mumbling.

"Who?"

"I was with the trolls when it happened, passing through. Right near the grotto. I saw Anna."

"Where?" Jacks voice got even more puzzled.

"It was years ago though. When they were children. Surely, she could control it...by now..." Norse was only just audible.

"When?" Jack said loudly. "What's going on North?"

"There's another like you Jack! Another girl! Alright! So stop with the question while I think."

Jack sunk to the floor. "...How?" He whispered. And with a gust of wind he was gone.

North looked over quickly at the sudden movement in the room. "Jack?" he called out. "JACK?!"

But he was gone. North sat back at his desk and sighed to himself. "Whatever am I going to do with that boy." He settles down and begins work on another ice train.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter last time. I was running low on inspiration, but a movie day brought my spirits back. Thank you to those who have shown their support. :) It's much appreciated. -MoonShadow.**

Jack arrived at Arendelle in the dead of night. Still covered in a thick blanket, like the nights before, he flew to the castle, hoping for a higher lookout. But he was not meet with what he thought. Just before landing on the roof, he spied something, gleaming a frigid blue.. Gently sweeping down, he inspected it.. Covered in icy, swirling fern patterns, to beautiful for any snowstorm, was Elsa's window. He looked at in disbelief. "But how? I was never here." he breathed. Then a tiny thought began to creep into his mind. "The other girl." He rubbed away the ferns, and sure enough, Elsa lay sleeping on a frozen bed. "North was right." He whispered, and left.

Elsa woke on a bed of ice. "Drat." She breathed a frosty breath into the bedroom. "My gloves must have fallen off again." She rummaged around under the almost solid bedsheets until she located the pair. Slipping them back on over her pale fingers, she moved over to the window. A tiny gasp escaped from her mouth. The ferns from before has been, rubbed away, and outside, in the middle of a supposed summer, Arendelle was in a deep slumber under a hazy carpet of snow.

Unbeknownst to Elsa, she had caused this. Those nights where she had unwillingly slipped free of her gloves had not only frozen her bed, but her subconscious movements had been kicking up snowstorms for nights upon nights. She never saw past her frosted windows, as they were covered in icy patterns.

Elsa searched her mind, looking for answers. The a tiny flickering of an image hit her. Ah, now she remembers. For in Elsa's mind, there was a fraction of a second of and image, where she had looked out the window at the right angle and seen a carpeted Arendelle. Brushing it away before the thought grew, she believed it to be an illusion. But no more. What she saw was true. Clear as day, well clear as it should be. Because now the sky brewed with storms.

Jack arrived back at North's factory, panting and gasping for air. "North!" he called out, stumbling around the halls. "North!" The old man poked his head out of his office and ran to Jack's help. "Jack!" He boomed in his strong accent. "What have you done to yourself?!"

Jack stuttered from exhaustion. "The girl. I saw her. It's her." he panted. "She caused the storm."

"How do you know?" North quizzed.

"Her window. Patterned. Tell me the story North. I can help her... control it."

"I suppose now is as good as any time to tell. Now, come back to my office, and I will share the story."

_It seems almost a thousand years ago. ago. You know how we guardians don't age, correct? Well, Before the moon chose me, I was king of Arendelle. I was Elsa's great Great Grandfather. She never knew that, of course, as I would have normally died long before she was born, or maybe beforre her parents were born. But when the moon took me, chose me, I vowed I would watch over my family. And so I did, keeping my promise through generations and generations of my family. It was almost as if time was repeating itself. Except for one thing. When the moon took me, my descendants were left with a side effect. They could control ice and snow, and the like. This power, only given to the first born, was a blessing and a curse. It was the man in the Moon's back up plan. To have an element guardian if I failed. But, I didn't. Back to my family. Eventually, after a few years, they would learn to control their powers.. But Elsa's generation? It was different. It was the first generation, since my choosing, that had a first born girl. I watched her grow. She was afraid of it. No one else, no males had been, but she was. And this, must be her undoing._

North finished carefully. "It is why the storms have begun. She is older, but she is still afraid. And without the guidance of her parents, she is lost. Not even Anna can really help her."

Jack Frost thought. "But I can. I learnt how to use my powers. Surely she can too? I mean, she may not be a guardian, but she can learn to control them all the same."

North considered Jack's offer. "I suppose you must help her. I would. I would love to help her, but I am of no use." North looked at Jack with a sense of sorrowful care. "But you must go soon."

Jack nodded. "I can go now!"

"No, you must wait until nightfall. Then, at least, we may be able to work with some privacy."

Jack nodded. "Alright. It's a plan."

**AN: Alright! That's Chapter 3 for you. It may be a while between updates, it may not, but all the same, I hope you enjoy! -MoonShadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; Thanks to all those who read and reviewed Fiery Nights! If you haven't read it already, please go and visit it. It's a short Adventure Time one shot. But now, we launch into our crossover. Enjoy! -MoonShadow.**

Night fell like a blanket over Arendelle. After a practically uneventful day of carving sculptures in the confines of her room and wishing away the snowstorm, Elsa went to sleep. It was then Jack Frost appeared at her window.

He was silent in his approach. Barely moving the snow in the sky, Jack gracefully leapt and bounded over the undisturbed Arendelle to Elsa's window. Peering in, he saw the young girl asleep, and her bed slowly freezing over from her hands. Tapping three times on the window, Jack Frost waited.

It was a few moments of drowsiness before Elsa realised the white haired boy was staring through her window. Knowing he must have seen her powers, she was not afraid to direct a freezing blast at the window. She shattered the pane and almost pushed Jack over the edge. He managed to catch himself at the last second. Floating slightly above the shattered window, Jack whispered slowly to Elsa. "It's ok. I'm a friend."

Elsa could hardly believe what she was seeing. A frosty haired boy suddenly appears levitating at her window. "Who, who are you?" She gingerly asks.

Jack taps at a hanging shelf of ice that has fastened itself to the top of the window frame. It explodes in snowy patterns before breaking away. "I," he begins "am Jack Frost."

Elsa's eyes widen as she sees the hanging crystal smash, shattering the snowflake pattern. "And, I'm here to help." Jack finishes. "I can tell you some things about your family you may not know, and I am here to help you control the power."

"How can I trust you? And how do you know these things, about me?!" Elsa questioned, getting louder.

"Because," Jack chortled, "I know your great great grandfather."

"How? Didn't he..." Elsa trails off, her eyes glazing over

"Go missing? Yes. Now, will I have to continue my story out here levitating, or can I come in."

Elsa snaps back into reality. "Oh, uh," She slides the window open a little more. "Yes, come in."

Floating himself inside, Jack lands gently on the floor, steadying himself with his staff. Elsa looked at him strangely. "How do I know you're for real?"

Jack shakes his head. "I just floated in here. How is that not proof enough?"

"Well, for starters, I can't do that." Elsa retorted.

"Oh...really?" he replied, slightly puzzled, before mumbling something to himself.

"Pardon?" Elsa asked gently, remembering etiquette lessons. Jack looked at her softly, with his frosted blue eyes.

"Look, what I just said won't make sense unless it tell you the whole story. And it's a long one."

Elsa sits down under the windowsill and gestures for Jack to join her. So he does, and he repeats, more or less, North's story, only stopping when Elsa moved against him, in shock, or fear, or any other range of emotions. When he was done, he spoke to her softly, like the voice of the wind.

"What I said before, was that the moon must have given you slightly weaker powers. I don't know why he gave me stronger ones, but it's just what's happened." He gave her a slight hug as she shivered in fear. She relaxed into his arms.

"I think I know why. Because I have fear. I can't control it." Elsa breathed. A tear fell from her eye. She was scared, but she had Jack. It was almost like she had known him her whole life, and she already trusted him. Jack stroked the top of her hair. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to help you. Now," he said, letting go of her. "Can you show me what you can do?"

She shook her head slightly. "I, I don't know." she said. She stretched out her palmed, and a tiny snowflake formed. "Good! That's a good start." Jack encouraged. "Now, what can you do with that?"

Elsa closed her eyes tightly. Slowly, the snowflake began to split, and then there were two. This continued until Elsa had sixteen, tiny, delicate little snowflakes dancing around the edge of her palm.

"Elsa! Look at that! That's, incredible." Jack said in wonder. Elsa, slowly opening her eyes, smiled at Jack's praise. When she finally had her eyes open, she looked at her outstretched palm, and straight away, her breathing became heavier, and she was swallowing nervously. The snowflakes began rocking, back and forth, so violently that they all exploded, one by one, into tiny blizzards. Elsa gasped and jumped up of the seat. "No, no no no no!" She whispered.

Jack got up after her. "Hey, hey, calm down. Elsa, it's going to be ok." He stepped forward carefully.

"No! It's not! I'm dangerous! Don't come any closer!" She wailed at him.

Jack put his hands out to her. "Elsa, it's ok, you're not going to hurt anyone."

"NO! I am!" She cried.

Suddenly, there was a burst of dazzling blue a a crystal ice shard flew toward Jack. He narrowly dodged it, and it implanted itself into Elsa's wall.

"See! Elsa screamed. "I am dangerous!" She sat down on her bed and began sobbing. Jack walked over to her. She had her head in her hands and was crying gently. He put her arm around her.

"Shh, it's ok. I know you're afraid that you'll hurt someone again because of Anna,"

"How did you-?" Elsa looked up at him, and he smiled mischievously. "Of course." Elsa scoffed to herelf. Jack continued.

"I know you're scared, but the snowflakes were going so well! You just need to remember that you-" he poked her gently, "-are in control."

Elsa looked down. Jack pulled her closer again, and surveyed her room. It was covered in ice, every wall, every crack in the ceiling. But something else caught his eye. "Elsa," he whispered to her. "Did you, make the ice sculptures?"

"Y-yes," she sniffled. "It's my hobby."

Jack left her side to get a closer look at the sculptures. "They're beautiful. Are these your parents?" he said, motioning to the king and queen.

"Were." Elsa corrected him. Jack looked at her sombrely. "I'm sorry, Elsa."

"No, it's, ok." she sniffled, again. "That's my sister, next to them."

And so it was. Jack marvelled at the skill and craftsmanship of the statues. "How did you do them?"

"I, I make big ice blocks, and then chisel out the pieces as I wish." She smiled slightly. "You're the first person to see them, other than me. I do them by myself."

Jack continued looking, until he reached the back, It was there he saw Elsa's sculpture. "What's this?" He asked, almost teasing her.

"It's, nothing." Elsa shyed away from the question.

Jack grinned at her, before realising something. "You know, Elsa, these might just be the first step to controlling your powers. You said you do them alone?"

"Yes. Why?" Elsa asked timidly.

"Well, you control your powers perfectly when no one's around. It's when you think you'll hurt someone. Then you lose control. Take me, for example. You were doing fine until you opened your eyes and knew I was there."

"Do you really think so?" Elsa asked, a bit louder this time.

Jack came back in close to her, smiling reassuringly. "I know so. Now, Elsa, I need you to do something for me. I won't be back for a few nights, but I need you to ask all the servants and maid of the court to stop seeing you. Just for a while. And while their gone, I want you to practice." Jack hoped up on the window sill.

"Practice what?"

"Practice making anything. Just think of something you want to make, and have it appear. Why not start with making that dress of yours." He grinning, pointing towards the sculpture of Elsa at the back."

"Ok, fine." She playfully hit him in the chest and he went toppling backwards, down to the floor. "Jack!" She yelled. "JACK!" It was then she heard him laughing and saw him fly off over Arendelle.

"Buffoon." She shook her head and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, so I think I may be finishing up in a few chapters or so, but I don't know, so don't quote me on that. But, until then, enjoy what we have going so far! ~MoonShadow**

Many nights passed, and, in the loneliness of her room, Elsa continued practising. She missed the morning knock on her door, the call for breakfast, the routine "Are you ok, Elsa?" from the maids, but most of all, she missed Anna. Word must have passed on to her, because Elsa had not heard her since she herself had asked the maids to not disturb her.

But, despite being more alone than ever, Elsa was flourishing under Jack's guide. Even though he had not been to the castle in a few nights, Elsa was learning fast. Most importantly, she was becoming more confident. She'd managed to form the dress and the cape, like Jack had suggested, and, without fear of scorn of discontent, she had pulled her long, blonde hair out of its pin, and let it run like a waterfall over her shoulder. And, for once, Elsa felt at peace.

She continued on her latest project. An ice sculpture of Jack, staff and all. It was down the back, near Elsa. Near Elsa's true self, the one she had kept hidden for so long. At the moment, she was in the process of chiselling out the last details in his hair. His hooded jacket was already dusted with snow, and his staff had been engraved with spirals. He looked stunningly real. But this was not the only thing Elsa had been working on. She'd also entirely redecorated her walls. No longer were they solid ice, instead, they were patterned with stripes and snow and blizzards, and anything else she could think of. Jack's staff was also hidden in the swirling patterns somewhere as well.

Elsa sat under her window, looking out. She longed to see Jack again. Outside, night was falling, again, like a cold stone. Arendelle was still covered on ice, and Elsa could not figure out for the life of her why. She had begun to control her powers, so why was it still here? It was exhausting her, and most of all, she was missing Anna. Anna. Someone else to add to the list of people she's hurt. Elsa bowed her head, and a tiny figure in a hood left the castle grounds.

It was later that same night when Jack arrived. Elsa was still waiting for him. When he arrived at the already open window, she hugged him. Nervously, he hugged her back, before smiling cheekily. "Miss me?" Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. He let go of her and studied her work. "I see you've had a change of costume." He concluded. Elsa crossed her arms over herself and turned away. "No, no, I like it," Jack corrected. "You've done well." Elsa turned back around. "What else you been up to?" Jack quizzed. Elsa smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him through the maze of sculptures to the back. "This." Elsa said triumphantly as they stood in front of Jack's sculpture.

"Wow." he breathed. "It's like looking in a mirror." He turned to her. "A frozen one." She smiled at his comment.

"Yes. And I've redecorated." Elsa pointed out, making Jack spin in a quick circle, surveying the room.

"Of course." He said, slightly unsteadily, as they began walking back to the window. "You're picking it up very quickly. Now, I have something to tell you. Please, don't get mad, just hear me out."

Elsa looked at him suspiciously, her purple eyes battered. "What?"

"I was, watching you, every night."

"WHAAAAAAT?" Elsa yelled. "You WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Jack smiled, really awkwardly. "Look," he said, dropping the smile, looking at the floor. "I wanted to prove to you that you can control your powers, with others around. If the maids were here, I couldn't have done it, as you would have been afraid of hurting them. I'm sorry Elsa, I should've asked."

Elsa's anger cooled. She couldn't bare seeing Jack sad. "No, I, I over-reacted. What did you see?"

Jack began to perk up again. "I saw your shooting practice, and you decorating the walls, but thats about it. I had no idea about the sculpture." His smiled quickly returned.

"You like it?"

"I love it." Jack answered. "Now, I thought we'd go and play on the mountain, where there's a bit more space. What do you think?"

Elsa grinned. "I'd love to, but how will I get over? I can't fly."

"Well, if it's alright with, m'lady," Jack started, with a slight posh edge to his voice, "I would escort you." He finished with a bow, tipping an imaginary hat.

Elsa began to laugh. "Of course."

Jack quickly pulled her into a hug. Despite the freezer that is Elsa's room, he seemed to radiate warmth. All of a sudden, Elsa couldn't feel the floor.

"Jack!" she cried, angry and suddenly afraid at the same time.

He laughed. "Sorry, I'll warn you next time." And with that, they were out the window.

Elsa had kept her eyes closed the entire time, hugging Jack very closely, and before she knew it, her feet had landed on the mountain. She had gone completely without shoes, but she didn't feel cold at all. Wiggling her toes in the snow, she slowly let go of Jack. "Thanks."

"No, thank you, for flying with Jack Airways." Jack said in a matter-of-factly voice. She hit him in the chest again, only lightly, and Jack laughed. "Now, what first?"

"I say, we start with somewhere to practice."

"And what are you going to do for that?" Jack quizzed mischievously.

"Watch." Elsa said with determination. Slowly, and getting faster every second, an ice platform began to rise out of the snow, coming up underneath Elsa and Jack. And after that, columns of solid ice, stretching up and inwards to form a roof. Finally, and strong icicle came down and began to spread itself out, forming a chandelier. And with that, Elsa finished.

Jack studied the castle, roaming the edges and running his fingers along the columns. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

It was Elsa's turn to look at him mischievously. "Now what?"

"I say," he began, mimicking Elsa, "Shooting practice." And with that, an array of little ice shards came out of his staff. Elsa flicked them away with one hand and shot an ice blast out of the other. It collided with Jack and broke into multiple snowflakes. Jack laughed it off.

He raised his staff above his head and began to spin it. With that, tiny speckles of snow began forming, swirling around with the staff. Elsa smiled deviously and copied him. Before long, both were spinning wildly, heading from the sides of the ice castle to the centre. They were spinning, and spinning, and spinning, until they both ran into each other with a hug. The blizzards combined and exploded, showering them in frost. Elsa looked up at Jack, who was smiling down at her. She buried her head in his jacket. Jack smiled and rested his chin on her head and held her closer. Elsa could hear his heartbeat.

"Elsa," Jack whispered to her, "I, I," He stammered. Elsa looked up at him, smiling softly. He mustered the courage. "I think I love you."

Elsa reached up and stroked his cheek. Grabbing his jacket, she lightly pulled him down to her height, and whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Jack."

He stood up and bowed his head towards her. He, in turn, stroked her cheek, and Elsa reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Standing on her toes, Elsa closed her eyes as her lips touched Jack's, and the two stayed in a wintry kiss.

And in that moment, the blizzard cleared from Arendelle.

It was dawn when the couple returned from the mountain and landed softly in Elsa's bedroom. Elsa let him out of her hug she had used to hold onto him, to save her from falling on the flight home.

"Well," Jack said, "I suppose I will see you tommorow night."

"Not so fast, Mr Frost." Elsa teased, grabbing his jacket and pulling him into another kiss.

Just then, she heard footsteps up the stairs. "Hide!" she frantacally whispered to Jack, and he was gone.

"Elsa! Elsa!" The familiar voice of the maid called. "Come quickly!"

Elsa hurried to the door and pulled it open a crack. "What's wrong?"

The maid whispered to her and Elsa's face fell. She thanked her and closed the door. Jack glided down from the ceiling. He saw tears beginning to stream from Elsa's eyes. Quickly, he pulled her into a hug. "Elsa," he cooed. "Elsa, hush. What's wrong?"

Elsa looked up at him, eyes flowing. "It's Anna. She's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry it took so long! Been busy with work and all that stuff... bleugh. Thanks to 9foxgrl for their review. I did read it, and here you are! Anyway, onwards! ~MoonShadow**

Elsa hugged Jack tightly. "It's my fault, It's my fault." She whimpered. "She left to find a way to fix the blizzard. Who knows where she is?! It's all my fault!" She cried. Jack stayed quiet, and held her close. He stroked the top of her hair, and began to let her go. She grabbed his arms and pulled them around her waist, before sobbing into his chest. "Elsa," he breathed, and kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault. It's ok." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Hey, come sit down, we'll work it out." Jack motioned towards the seat.

The two sat on the lounge beneath the window. Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder, still blinking away tears. "Elsa, Elsa, look at me." He whispered softly, and she obeyed. "Hey, it's ok. We'll find her. I'm sure she's ok." Jack continued. "And, look, outside. The blizzards gone. You didn't see when we were flying, well, because..." He smiled sheepishly, remembering how she' held onto him for dear life, and not seen Arendelle below.

Slowly, Elsa looked outside. The blizzard had indeed cleared, like it was never there. She breathed a chilly breath onto the window. "See? You learnt to control it."

Elsa looked at him. She'd stopped crying. "I, I couldn't have done it without you."

Jack shook his head. "It was you Elsa. You had it inside, all along."

"No, Jack, really." Elsa pleaded. "My father only learnt to control his when he met my mother... True love, Jack. It was you." She finished.

Jack looked down at Elsa. He really did love her. Leaning in slightly, he stroked her cheek. Suddenly, Elsa threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. At first, he was taken aback by her directness, but slowly, Jack snaked his hands under her arms and held her tightly. Elsa moved over, on top of Jack, still holding the kiss, and slowly, she moved her hand up through his hair.

Jack felt a cold tear land on his cheek, and he knew, that now, Elsa needed him more than ever.

It was the next day when the two were ready to go. They had planned a journey through the mountain range, one that snaked through ever possible destination where Anna might be. Home base was to be the ice castle. Most provisions, plus blankets and beds, were to be kept there. Due to Jack's flight, the two could get around faster, and would return to Home base every night. There was a different searching route every day.

"All right Elsa. You ready?" Jack called out.

"Yes! I'm just grabbing emergency provisions." Elsa replied.

She appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and Jack reached out his hand. "Then let's go." Elsa sighed and grabbed his hand, and the two flew out the window.

It was late afternoon before Jack and Elsa had finished setting up camp in the ice palace. Both were exhausted after a day of packing, and were looking forward to sleep. They knew there was a huge task ahead, that could continue for as long as a week. Elsa breathed heavily.

"What's up, Elsa?" Jack looked over his shoulder to see the Queen watching the sun set.

"I'm worried about Anna." Elsa shut her eyes and bowed her head. Jack put down the blanket he was laying and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand. "Of course you are." he sympathised. "Hey, it's gonna be ok We'll find her." Jack faced her. "I promise." He smiled, and so did Elsa. "Now, which bed do you want?

"The one on the right." Elsa said, without even looking.

"Alright, m'lady." Jack bowed. Elsa giggled and shook her head. "You hungry?" he questioned.

"Hmm, no, not really." Elsa replied. "But I am tired." She wandered over to her bed. "Nice job Jack, matching sheets and everything." He smiled cheekily. "Only the best for the Queen." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Goodnight, Jack." She said.

He walked over and smiled slightly down at her. "Goodnight, Elsa." Hesaid, gently pulled her hair out of its braid and running his fingers through it, straightening it out. He admired her. She looked beautiful with her hair out, falling like a curtain over her shoulder. He pulled his hand away, and Elsa grabbed his wrist. He leant in and kissed her softly. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Jack." Elsa replied, and let him go. He smiled, and moved away, and climbed into his bed. Elsa did the same.

The moon climbed over the mountain as the two fell asleep.

**AN: So I know that chapter was really, really short, but I am going to be uploading more of ACNFCH soon. What? I said before I was finishing up? Well, guess what? I LIED! ~MoonShadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks to all who reviewed and favourite this, and my other stories. Just a quick fill in, I got a review from, naming no names, that said it was weird that Elsa and Jack were related and in love. Well...they're not related. North (Santa Claus) and Elsa are related, through North being her Great Great Grandfather, and Jack was given frosty powers and made a guardian because Elsa could not control hers. Jack and Elsa are not related. NOT RELATED! That said, onwards! -MoonShadow**

Jack slumped out of bed. His head hit the floor and, from an upside down angle, he could see Elsa was already up. She was watching the sun rise. He grabbed his staff and floated over to her. "Hey." he greeted her. "Morning, Jack. " She replied, ruffling his hair. She yawned slightly. "Big Day." Jack nodded in agreement. "You know the route?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "Yes." Elsa replied, packing a small sack and slinging it over her shoulder. "You?" Elsa asked, and Jack nodded. "I can fly, too." He ran his fingers through his hair, straightening it out, and snow shimmered down from it. He walked up to behind Elsa and hugged her, before moving over to his bed to do his own packing.

It was mid morning when they set out on their first route. This took them over the left side of the mountains, through the pine forests and near to the mountain man's hut. The mountain man lived with a reindeer, and hardly anyone saw him. North had, a long time ago, when Anna was struck by Elsa in an accident, and had to be taken to the trolls. But Kristoff had only been a little boy at the time. He lived a nomadic life, with Sven his only companion, and his sled his lifeline. Without it, there was no way he could deliver ice around Arendelle.

"Alright." Jack said. He stopped walking and faced Elsa. "We're far enough away now."

"We're not even close. What's up, Jack?"

He smiled mischievously at her. "Well," he said vaguely. "I was just thinking, wouldn't it be faster if we both could fly.." He trailed of and smirked at her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and blinked. "But I can't. So I'm walking." She set off again, but Jack swung around in front of her, resting on his cane and staring into her eyes.

Elsa gasped. His eyes were hypnotic. They were sparkling like fresh snowflakes, but they were a cool blue like ice on the surface of the fjord. He reached out and stroked her cheek, smiling a little more. "I don't think you understand." He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her, and Elsa hugged him back.

Without warning, he sprung into the air.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He laughed over the wind. "Elsa, hush, trust me. I've got you." He fastened his grip around her. Elsa wasn't so scared anymore. "Now," he started. "I need you to trust me. I'm going to let you go, but will still have your hand, ok?"

"What?! Are you CRAZY?!" Elsa shrieked.

"No, I'm not. Elsa," He looked down at her, and they caught each other's gaze again. "You're going to fly."

And so she did. Bit by bit, Elsa relaxed herself from Jack's hug, until she was next to him, squeezing his hands, but soaring over the mountains. She drew a breath of icy air. "It's amazing."

Jack smiled. "See? Nothing to worry about. At this rate we'll be at Kristoff's hut in no time."

And they were. Elsa was the first to land, setting her feet in the soft snow outside a tiny little hovel of a hut with a fire inside. They could hear Kristoff from inside, his gruff voice echoing in the halls.

"Sven, can you grab the carrots? No, not for you. For..."

Elsa gasped. Anna. For Anna. She was there! Stumbling to the door, she called out.

"Anna! Anna! It's Elsa! Anna!" She panted heavily. The door swung open and Kristoff was standing in its frame. He was a tall, strong blonde man clad all in leather. He pulled down the piece of cloth he had over his face and looked down at Elsa, who had just been joined by Jack. He breathed a sigh of relief. Someone was ere for Anna.

"Come in, please. She's inside."

And so she was. A shivering figure was huddled near the fire, teeth chattering. Curled around her was a hulking reindeer, sharing his warmth with her. The two were munching at, separate, carrots.

"Anna?" Elsa breathed. "Anna?"

"Elsa?" Anna stood up from the fire and walked over. "Oh, Elsa! You'll never believe it! There was a blizzard in Arendelle! Oh, Elsa." she sunk back down near the fire.

"She's still freezing." Kristoff explained. "I have no idea how many days she was alone in the cold, but I found her two nights ago. I did my best, but it isn't exactly a castle here." He motioned around the barn."

"I cannot thank you enough for caring for my sister." Elsa said, on the edge of tears.

Kristoff smiled. "Please, sit down. I will tell you both," he started, looking over at Jack, "what happened."

The three walked over to where Anna and Sven were sitting at the fire and Kristoff began his story.

_It was a frigid cold night and I was doing the last of the ice rounds when Sven froze in his tracks. His ears were twitching, in the way they do when wolves are around. Well, there were no wolves, but there was Anna. Curled up in a ball on a heap of freshly fallen snow, not two metres from the main track. I had to help her, so, I picked her up, and she was cold as a bone. At first, I was worried she was dead. But she flinched in my arms, so I sat her in the sled._

_It was only when I got back here did I realise Sven was right. There were wolves, but they had already been. They'd already gotten to Anna._ Kristoff paused and looked over to her, sleeping soundly on Sven. "Her leg." he gulped, and sniffed. "It was horribly scratched. I think they had tried to kill her, but she had faked death well enough that they left her alone." He put his head in his hands.

And he wasn't lying. Huge scars were streaked up Anna's leg, and they looked painful. Elsa and Jack stared in shock. 'The poor girl." Jack sighed. Kristoff nodded.

"At least you're here to take her home. Sven!" He called over to the reindeer. The beast looked over to Kristoff. "Come on, time to rein up." Sven walked over to the sleigh and Elsa sat down next to Anna. Jack went over to Kristoff.

"Anna." Elsa cooed to her sleeping sister. "Come on, We're taking you home to the warmth." Anna rose from her slumber and Elsa walked her over to the sleigh, sitting her down next to Kristoff in the front.

"She's still weak." Elsa said. Anna blinked a little before falling back to sleep on Kristoff's shoulder. He laughed a little. "Alright. Ready to go?"

Jack rose from his seat near the sleigh. "We'll make our own way back." he smiled. Elsa kissed him on the cheek as Kristoff left with Anna.

**AN: And, that's a wrap, or at least I think. I know this was a fishbone of a chapter for such a long wait, but I really didn't want this story to end. Should it? I was thinking one more chapter, but my checklist says otherwise.**

**Elsa controls powers? Check**

**Jelsa? Check**

**Rescue Anna? Check**

**So I'm thinking that's it! Please review if you want another chapter, but I believe that shall be all! Taraa! ~MoonShadow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Awrite! After reviews asking for more chapters and realising I left a few ends loose, here is chapter eight. If you are lucky, there may be a sequel, but for the moment i really don't know. So enjoy! –MoonShadow**

It had been a week since Kristoff had brought Anna home to the castle, safe and sound, and she was healing well. Jack had been back and forth from the castle a few times in between, but for the most part, he and Elsa had been back at the castle, practising ice magic. Today was no different.

A flurry of snowflakes shot from Jack's hand. He smiled devilishly as Elsa leapt to miss the oncoming blast. "You'll have to try harder than that!" she mocked from her high point, simultaneously shooting ice points from her wrist. Jack leant back and the frigid darts whizzed by his face. He chuckled contently, before swinging around and blasting snow in every direction. It was enough to knock Elsa down. Without missing a beat he was beneath her, and in time, he caught her.

She gasped as she landed in Jack's arms. Without him, she would have surely fallen and broken a bone. "Sorry..." Jack smiled sheepishly and put her down. She laughed.

"No no, it's not your fault." She said, kissing his cheek. "Now, come on, let's go again." But Jack's mind was on something else.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Elsa called out. Jack had wandered lazily out onto the balcony of the castle and was staring at the sunset. She ran out to him, and he smiled a sad sort of smile when she stood next to him. He took her hand in his.

"There's something I have to talk to you about." He said sombrely.

Elsa was almost crying. She hated seeing this fun loving boy depressed. "What?" she asked softly.

Jack stored up at her with his icy blue eyes. "It's about me being a guardian. North, I saw him yesterday. He's your great great grandfather, yes?"

Elsa knew where this was going. "I know what's coming Jack. It's the sad truth that one day, I will grow old and die, and you with live on." She reached up to stroke his cheek, and he put his hand on top of hers. "But that's why I'm treasuring these days. With you." She kissed him softly and stepped away.

"Now, come on, it's getting late. Care to escort me back to the castle?" Elsa said, shaking off the sadness. Jack bowed. "Of course, m'lady."

She took his hand and the two disappeared out the window as the moon rose.

* * *

It took barely any time to get back home, and all the while, Elsa admired the view. She was no longer scared of flight, and was growing accustomed to it. Landing softly on the floor in her bedroom, Jack hovered outside the window. "Jack, don't be a stranger. Come in!" Elsa beckoned to the frosty haired boy out the window, and he did so, landing on the couch under the window. He stood up, slightly dazed, and gave a little bow. Elsa laughed and shook her head.

After lighting the fire, Jack came back and sat down next to Elsa on the couch. "So," he said. "Pretty wild past few weeks, hey? Controlling your powers, rescuing Anna.."

"Meeting you." Elsa cut him off. Jack smiled and put his arm around her, and stopped to admire her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, there was no doubt. It stung at his heart that this could not last. But he decided to embrace the moment. He stroked her face, and leant in to kiss her, putting his hands on her waist. She hugged him tightly and fell on top of him, holding the kiss. She stopped to stroke his face. "Stay with me, Jack."

He couldn't protest. He kissed her again and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: There we are! I know this was a pretty weak ending, but hopefully you can pick up on where the sequel might be. Muhahahahaha! But still, my apologies, as I cannot promise anything. All the same, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and I will be writing more! So please keep an eye out. Taraa! ~MoonShadow**


End file.
